


Trick or Treat

by Darca



Series: Jeanmarco week [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, jeanmarco, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: Jean started to slowly realise, that eating all the candies he has collected during Halloween maybe wasn't such a good idea.
Day 2 (trick/treat) of the Jeanmarco Week 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came back to the second day because I came up with a better idea for the story than before xD 
> 
> It's a really short, domestic fluff without much plot. Just for you to enjoy cuteness of those dorks.

Marco entered the room and sighed, tired after the whole evening of going from door to door, and collecting candies.

He came up to the couch and crouched beside it, looking at Jean who was laying there with his costume still on.

“Trick or treat?” Marco asked, and chuckled when Jean answered him with a low growl.

“Marco, stop. I don’t want to hear these three words till the next year,” Jean said in a weak voice, holding his stomach.

“I told you not to eat everything at once,” Marco commented, and was met with yet another growl, which made him laugh.

“I couldn’t resist, I got most of my favourite candies this year. It would be a waste to let them wait till tomorrow,” Jean replied. He slightly opened his eyes to look at Marco.

“Jean, those candies could last for at least a week,” he said, raising his brows. “I am surprised you didn’t faint from sugar overload.”

“This is the only time during a year when you can get candies for _free_. You can’t tell me to eat in moderation at such a time.”

Marco rolled his eyes, and then combed fingers through Jean’s hair. They were still a bit sticky from all the hair gel Jean put into them.

“Next year I will hide all the candies, and I will only give you daily portions so you don’t end up in such a state again.”

Jean tried to looked offended at his words, but he was too tired and in too much pain to pull it off.

“Just let me die already,” Jean whined, then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes once again.

Marco leaned in and gave him a kiss on a cheek.

“There, it will get better soon.”

He heard a soft chuckle, and the “I am not a small child, you know?” coming from Jean.

“In this costume? I don’t know, it kind of reminds me of the times when you were small,” Marco replied.

Jean opened one eye and glared at him.

“Don’t you dare insult my Halloween costume, it’s perfect! Look at all the bones and rotten skin!” Jean said, pointing to his painted skin. 

“Right, zombies are sooo scary,” Marco replied teasingly.

“I swear, if I were feeling well I would topple you to the floor and make you regret your words,” Jean announced – he was pouting.

Marco laughed and gave him another kiss.

“I am joking, you looked pretty awesome,” he said, smiling at Jean who seemed content with such a reply.  “Come on, move over,” he added, joining Jean on the coach and hugging him closely.

Jean winded his hands around Marco’s waist and nuzzled into him.

“I won’t feel better tomorrow, will I?” Jean asked in a whisper.

“Hmm, who knows,” Marco replied, brushing his fingers through Jean’s hair. “In case of worst case scenario, I will take care of you till you get better.”

Jean snorted.

“Yeah, you will work as my private doctor and nurse me back to health,” Jean said, yawning right after he finished the sentence.

“Yes, I will stay by your side. Now got to sleep. You will feel better in the morning.”

Jean nodded and fell silent. Marco wanted to wait till Jean falls asleep but he was so exhausted that his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Before he even realised it, he was fast asleep with Jean still in his arms on a Halloween night.


End file.
